The Gang Exploits the Mortgage Crisis
While , , and try their hand at real estate, arranges to be a surrogate mother to a wealthy couple with a sweet house. Meanwhile, faces off with a lawyer on the intricacies of the judicial system. Recap Frank convinces Charlie, Dennis and Mac to aid him in selling a recently purchased foreclosed home. Similarly, Dee wishes the gang to help her become a surrogate mother in order to earn 'easy' money, the gang concludes that they will aide Frank as the job is seemingly more profitable. When Deandre meets the potential parents they ask her several questions about her past; Dee lies by denying having previous problems with alcohol or illegal substances as well as lying about several other aspects of her life. She fails to mention her heart attack when claiming that she has never had a health problem in her entire life. Dee tries to convince the couple of receiving reduced fees through a bulk purchase. As Charlie, Dennis, Frank and Mac prepare to renovate Frank's new home, they find home fully furnished with food on the stove. Moment's later, the previous home owners arrive and a minor conflict occurs; where the gang briefly mentions raping the mother and killing the family, although they conclude that would be inconvenient. They tell the family that they will return with the deed and paperwork. Deandre tries to exploit her surrogacy by convincing the parents that she should be able to use their home in order to 'relax' and prepare for pregnancy. Upon return to Frank's new house, they find that the locks have been changed and that a lawyer is present. The gang has had an experience with this lawyer before in "Dennis and Dee's Mom Is Dead." Upon conversation with the lawyer, Frank learns that the family has 90 days to vacate the home. Dennis and Mac still try to sell the home as realtors in order to avoid using a realty agency, under Frank's concern that the family will ruin his new home. Dennis and Mac chose to stylize themselves as a "Good Realtor and Bad Realtor" combination named Hugh Honey and Vic Vinegar. Dennis and Mac come to realize that their recent characters may also be capable of helping Dee earn more money. They visit Dee while she swims in the parents' pool. They act as a homosexual couple and claim that they paid more money for Deandre's services. Suddenly, Frank arrives and tells the gang that he lost the home because he had injured the families' children while he had them do renovation work. The buyers of Dee's surrogacy inform Dee that she is no longer a candidate as they find her immoral and unsuitable. The entire gang then decides to use the parents' pool in order to relieve their tension. Alliances * Charlie, Mac, Dennis and Frank - Team up to sell a foreclosed home that Frank has bought. * Dennis and Mac - They team up to try and sell Frank's home without using a realtor. Then team up to act as a homosexual couple trying to buy Dee's services as a surrogate. Recurring Roles * The Lawyer - Brian Unger Guest Stars Episode Title Notes Please add Notes today. Continuity Please add continuity notes today. Quotes : : I'll tell you what buddy, how about I take your wife upstairs and show her what it's like to be deep inside a really big house? :Tad: What? : : What? : : What? : : Uh, you, you'll have to excuse my associate. It's just his passion for quality real estate that makes him so intense. : : (Interrupting the gang as they argue about house investing) I'm having a baby! : : Do yourself a favor and flush it out. External Links Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes